


Koselig

by loreli1313



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loreli1313/pseuds/loreli1313
Summary: James and Thomas enjoy a winter afternoon. (Sometime after the reunion, in a place that snows.) A short response to a challenge to write something that began and ended with roughly the same line. Fluff.





	Koselig

**Author's Note:**

> Koselig roughly translates to "cozy" in English, but has more to do with a sense of intimacy, togetherness and inner warmth. Also, it is hot as hell where I live and I am dying for some winter.

“Come out love, I have something I would like to give you”

“You mean you are going to dump a load of snow of my head!” James yelled back from behind the icy shelter of the garden wall.

“Well, yes, but…I was going to kiss you first”

James glanced down at his already freezing wet clothes and let himself feel the chill soaking into his skin. Throwing a single snowball at Thomas as they walked was not supposed to start an all out battle. And how could he have imagined they would have it in them to continue the skirmish for so long? The sun was dropping low in the sky, it would be night soon. He was already wrecked for the day, and they would both have to spend some time before the fire to dry out. Another snowball would hardly make a difference. Besides, he had only kissed Thomas twice since breakfast. The desire to taste this moment on him, and kiss the cold and laughter and mischief from his lips was well worth the discomfort. 

“I’m coming out” He scrambled from his hiding place, approaching his love on stiff legs. Thomas was waiting, hands behind his back, no doubt holding a large chunk of frozen winter in his gloved fingers. He smiled like a satisfied cat and tilted his face towards James.

“I had no idea you were so persuadable, James”

Their lips met and it was every bit as thrilling as James knew it would be; the cold and open air and the warm breath turning cool between them, and both of their hearts thudding overloud in their ears and chests. Still, he registered the movement of Thomas’ left arm, pulling him closer while his other drew back to loose the snowball. In a quick move James pushed and rolled, taking Thomas with him to the winter-pillowed ground. 

Thomas looked at him for a stunned moment before throwing back his head in that deep, uninhibited laughter that came out with shocking inelegance. An answering sound bubbled up from James and spilled from his lips with a mirth that touched on tears. 

Both men lay in the snow like giddy boys, rocking with the force of their laughter.

Moments passed, and they quieted, breaths slowing and evening out in the rapidly darkening evening light. Stars were blinking on in the heavens, and a perfect stillness was settling over the bare trees, white hills, and the lovers upon the snow. James glanced over at Thomas and saw him shiver.  
“Let’s go in love, and have tea by the fire.”

Thomas was very still, he did not immediately move or acknowledge the suggestion, but continued to stare up at heaven with eyes that shone back the stars. 

“Yes.” he whispered, distant, just as James felt he should ask again. “Let’s go in.”

Standing up was harder than it should have been. The cold had breathed numbness into James’ flesh, making every movement clumsy on bones that weighed too much. He suspected Thomas was experiencing something similar; if the pain was slight, he would complain and accept James’ pampering. If the pain was great, James would not be given any outward hint of it, but would know just the same. 

Once inside their cabin and wrapped snug, naked before the fire, Thomas was able to blink the starshine from his eyes and return to himself. 

“Merry Christmas, Love”

“Thomas, It’s January. Christmas was a month ago.”

“Yes, but we’ve missed so many of them I think we should have Christmas from now on, whenever we feel like it.” He reached into the blankets for James’ hand, and brought it to his lips to kiss. 

James felt the sentiment seep into his chest and spread through him like alcohol. It did feel like Christmas. Here by the fire, on a cold winter’s night, was everything good in the world. For this moment at least, there was no anger in him. He even thought that he might have it in his heart to hope for peace on earth, with goodwill towards some of his fellow man to spare.

“Does that mean you have a present for me dear one?”

“I tried to give you a present earlier and you stubbornly refused to accept it.”

“A present that isn’t cold and uncomfortable?”

“Hmmm…let me think,”

“The kiss was good. I wouldn’t say no to another one of those.” James let his fingers trail over Thomas’ lips and down his cheeks, tracing lines down his throat and chest to watch the skin flush pinker in their wake.

“How fortuitous, I was going to ask the same gift of you” 

“Yes, you will give me a kiss, and then I will give one to you,”

“—And I will thank you with a kiss, and you may do the same for me.”

“We could spend a great deal time thanking each other.”

Thomas smiled. “Then come here love, I have something I would like to give you.”


End file.
